


Letting Loose

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Letting Loose

“Come on!” Y/N said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands and moving them back and forth in a dance. “After all the cases you’ve had lately, you deserve to let less a little bit. Plus you’ll be with me!”

Leaning over, Y/N pressed a kiss to Spencer’s cheek. He’d had a number of really trying cases at work lately - a trafficking ring, a family annihilator, a hostage situation - he deserved to have some fun. “Come on, Spence, we’ll go out and grab a couple drinks. You can dance with me and by the time we get back you’ll be just toasted enough to fall asleep without thinking of the bullshit that’s been going on at work for the past few weeks.”

It was rare that Spencer let loose, but with Y/N it was a little easier. “Can we go to the gay bar? Because I’d rather not deal with the drunk women throwing themselves on me tonight. I don’t have the energy.”

“Deal.”

After getting dressed in some casual clothes - jeans, t-shirts, blazers - the two made their way out to the bar, slipping in while happy hour was just starting. “Can I get two Yuenglings?” Y/N asked.

Two cold beers made their way down the bar while Y/N slipped the bartender his credit card to open up a tab. Everyone was in a great mood and before long Spencer found himself opening up and joining Y/N out on the dance floor. “Thank, Y/N.”

“Anytime, babe,” he replied. “You deserve to let loose every now and then.”

Spencer was never the kind to have more than a few beers, but he nursed the drinks he had while Y/N had a couple more. The music was all nondescript techno with the occasional rap song thrown in until the mood started to change. The other patrons were getting more and more drunk and then all of a sudden Pony by Ginuwine came on. “Oh, this is my jam.”

“You are so drunk,” Spencer laughed.

“Only a little. But I am about to get up on stage and dance for you.”

Spencer protested, but given the alcohol coursing through his system he didn’t try to hard. Instead, he watched with an almost hesitant smile as Y/N started grinding on the stage. A few other men had gone up on stage to start dancing for their boyfriends as well and the occasional single guy tried to hit on him, but Y/N always pointed toward Spencer as if to say ‘back off, I’m taken.’ 

As the song came to a close, Y/N bounded off the stage and started dancing up against Spencer. “See! You’re smiling! I knew this was exactly what you needed.”

“I didn’t necessarily need the bar,” Spencer laughed, grabbing onto Y/N’s waist. “But it didn’t hurt. What I needed. What I always need, is you.”

Y/N pulled him in for a kiss. “Oh, babe, you always get sentimental on me when you’re drunk.”

“Wanna go home?” Spencer asked, nibbling underneath Y/N’s chin and toward his lips. “Maybe I’m not tired.”

Y/N did not need to be asked twice. Quickly, he pulled Spencer through the sea of drunk people and toward the sidewalk. They’d taken an uber here so it was the same on the way home. It was difficult to keep their hands off each other in the car but they managed until they got upstairs, quickly peeling off clothes until they were a tangle of limbs on the bed.

“Fuck, Y/N.” Spencer moaned, closing his eyes against the feel of Y/N’s mouth leaving love bites along his collarbone and chest. He huffed hard against the thick air of the bedroom when Y/N’s lips grazed against his cock. 

“Like that?”

Spencer nodded. His voice was caught in his throat, too encircled by the tension building up in his system to say a word. Groan after groan was choked out of him as Y/N wrapped his mouth around his length. He had a talented tongue and enjoyed watching as Spencer lost control. According to Y/N, that was the best part of oral sex - not the actually act itself, but the reaction he could elicit from it. “I’m going to-”

Y/N knew. He always did. Over their years together he’d gotten better, but Y/n was so skilled in this are he always made Spencer come rather quickly. It was kind of his own personal test for himself to see how quickly he could get Spencer to lose control. “I know,” he mumbled softly, before returning to what he was going. Reaching up, he grabbed Spencer’s hand and braced himself for his impending release. “I told you I wanted to let you relax tonight.”

Spencer smiled sleepily and took Y/N’s mouth for a kiss before turning him over and pinning him to the mattress. “Thank you,” he said, taking Y/N’s cock in his hands and stroking it slowly. “But this is what I really want.”

Y/N chuckled at Spencer’s brazenness. He was normally much more reserved in bed, but hearing him so forward, even if just on occasion, was thrilling. He reached back and grabbed the blankets in both hands as Spencer enveloped him in warm heat, moving swiftly up and down his length and allowing his hands to follow suit. The friction he was able to create left him crying out Spencer’s name within a matter of minutes. “That was amazing,” he laughed. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“I’m much more open with alcohol coursing through my veins.”

They switched positions again, Y/N now hovering over Spencer’s lithe frame, leaving kisses from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. When he placed a kiss on the tip of Spencer’s nose, the mood changed - going from lighthearted to needy and sensual.

Quickly, Y/N moved from his place above Spencer to grab the bottle of lube from the side drawer, giving Spencer’s entrance a liberal application before placing himself there and pushing in slowly. “Oh my god, Y/N.” His ass was so tight.

Y/N’s hands glided up Spencer’s arms, their fingers entwining as he found a rhythm for his thrusts. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too.”

Spencer inhaled deeply as Y/N sank into him; the pressure he created was rolling through his body and seemingly cut off his air supply. But moments later, Spencer relaxed into the feeling and pushed down onto Y/N’s length, moaning with each thrust.

“Harder,” Spencer breathed.

As the overwhelming feeling overtook him, Y/N pushed off his knees and thrusted harder into Spencer, grinding downward with each movement. His hand came around Spencer’s neck from behind and snaked into his hair, pulling it back to leave his throat open for licks and nibbles and kisses that sent Spencer flying over the edge within minutes. He shook and trembled underneath Y/N’s strong body, grasping for his shoulders in an attempt to anchor himself to the world. “Mine,” Y/N grunted. “All mine.”

“Yours,” Spencer replied, completely spent from the excitement of the night. 

Pulling out, Y/N cleaned them both up before returning to bed and wrapping his arms around him, the heat of their body’s together doing what the blankets were failing to do. “I owe you.”

“What?” Y/N asked. Spencer was sleepy talking. It was kind of adorable but it’s when he made the least sense. 

“Whenever you need to let loose next, I’ll return the favor.”

Y/N raked his hand through Spencer’s hair and massaged his temple. “I appreciate the gesture, and I’m all for it, but you never owe me anything.”

That’s not wha tit was about. Spencer’s contented sigh as he drifted off the sleep was enough for him.


End file.
